Twilight: New Beginnings
by sugarplumcutie
Summary: Renesme is safe and Edward and Bella are happy. Will life for the Cullens always be easy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my very first fanfiction. And I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

**TWILIGHT: New Beginnings**

**Prologue**

I'm running.

Running towards a future I did not know what it would bring. And then, I see myself falling. I fall into his arms. Him, being the one I loved for so many years. It seems like it was just yesterday that he saved me from being crushed by an S.U.V.

And here's my favorite part.

We fly.

He holds my hand and we take off into the sun, soaring as if nothing else exists in this world.

But here's the worst part.

I wake up.

And I find out that none of this had ever happened.

We never had the chance to fly off into the sky, or run and fall into each other's arms.

But, we can still hope.

Because, here he is. Lying next to me.

Stirring me in my sleep. Waking me up from everything that was once my reality.

And then he says the one word that shakes my entire world.

"Forever".

The one word that signals the beginning of a new chapter, a new future, and a bright happiness together, here with

our Forever.

FOREVER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The soft feeling of grass gives me this warm feeling. It's sort of like when Edward and I decide to go basking in the sun and I start to feel beautiful. Although Edward thinks otherwise, I think that those of our kind are the most wonderful creatures when it comes to beauty and strength.

I love my new life, and I love this new beginning. I always felt I would be ready for it, and now I am. Here with Edward, and Renesme, and the rest of the family. And Jake. Jacob Black. He's an unreplaceable friend. And since I love him, and because he is my friend, I have to forgive him for what he did to my daughter.

He imprinted on her.

I have to forgive him, or else I'll never forgive myself. I also have to forgive him for Renesme, or Nessie's sake. I love her more than anything on this earth, and I'll do anything for her to love me in return.

"Bella."

"Yes."

"Jacob's outside. Says he wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute. I have to get dressed first."

He agreed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"So this is how life is going to be from now on," I thought out loud.

I put on a simple T-Shirt along with some ragged jeans and sandals and headed for the door. Nothing special. Jacob was just a simple guy. Or at least, when he's still human.

I headed for the door and saw him standing by the truck.

"Where's Renesme?"

"You haven't seen me for a month, and that's the first question you ask?"

"Just felt it was necessary to know since..."

"Since you imprinted. Right?"

He hang his head and then pulled in for a hug. I rejected by pushing his warm, tight body away and shaking my head. A strand fell loose.

"Just doesn't seem right ever since you..."

"Imprinted", Jacob replied, finishing her sentence.

Then, I saw Edward come out with Renesme in his arms. Just the sight of him showing love towards her makes me feel good inside.

"She's hungry," was all he said, with a hint of a smile.

"I figured she would be. Sorry, Jake. I need to go."

"Shame. We were having such a great conversation."

All I could do was ignore his sarcasm as I took Renesme from Edward's arms.

"Goodbye, Jacob."

He took off on his beat-down motorcycle and me, Edward, and Renesme went back inside of our comfortable home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to 4 reviews, I have decided to continue the Twilight Series. **

**And, I also thought that i should start disclaiming also. So, here it goes!...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters. All**

**Twilight books, characters, movies, etc. are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

After I had fed Renesme, Rose came by to take her. Now Edward and I could have a little time for ourselves. He came down from the bedroom and we sat on the couch. My head on his shoulder. His resting on top of my bun.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked.

"You could take me shopping. Haven't done that in awhile."

"I thought you weren't the type of girl who needed to have her closet full of clothes," he replied.

"Who said anything about clothes?" I snapped back, a little more harshly than intended. "We could use some more color around here. After all, this is our home."

I was right. I mean, I know this place was new and all, but we still needed to make it seem family-friendly. Even if we weren't the "everyday family" if you know what I mean.

I turned back to Edward and he placed his hands underneath my face and gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

I returned it with a quick peck on his cold cheek. Then things heated up from there. He loosened up my bun so that tangled strands of hair covered my face. He removed the strands away from my eyes and looked right into them,as if to read them.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me.

I removed my shield so he could hear what I was thinking.

Thoughts:

You are my light, my lamp

My one and only love

Whatever you say,I will do

And wherever you go, I will follow

Edward, you are my other half to my whole

We are one and nothing can ever break that bond

"Wow, Bella. Where'd you get that from? Did you actually happen to listen during history?"

I laughed at his sarcasm and he pulled in for a kiss. I accepted. We broke away at the same moment, looked deeply into each other's eyes, and then went in again. This one was deeper than the last, and a lot warmer, considering Edward's cold body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we both fell down on the couch. He then started to nuzzle my neck, which then made me burst out laughing.

"So this is our Forever."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Forever...

is my past, my present, and my future. It has become my reality, and in time will be my entire purpose.

FOREVER.

And now, I finally realize that Edward is my Forever, and Renesme is the other half. My entire world revolves around them, and it will continue to circle until the end. If there ever is one.

Edward got up and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out a book from the counter, flipped a few pages and started reading. I never knew Edward read books.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"A book," he replied, with a confused look.

"You read?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Shakespeare, mainly."

Just the thought made me laugh out loud.

Even if we weren't normal, even if weren't exactly human, we were still the same as any other person that walked this Earth.

A strange thought occurred to me. Something I had never thought of before, nor dreamt of. Ever since I became this, this person, this thing, does that mean I am invincible from any harm that comes my way? Will I even be able to withstand the harm that I bring upon myself?

I wonder.

Eventually, my curiousity overcame me, and I ended up sneaking a knife behind my back, and running up to the bathroom, just after telling Edward that I wanted to get a nice warm bath, and snuggle up with him afterwards.

I locked the bathroom door shut, to take my "bath", when really curiousity came into play. What is this that I've become? I take the knife from behind my back and place the tip of it on my chest. What was I going to do with the knife?

_Here it goes, Bella. Try it. You're invincible. Nothing stands in your way. Do it!_

I split myself down the middle with the knife.

A sharp scream, a yelp of pain escaped my dry, cracked lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Note this to yourselves- If you have any ideas or suggestions that you feel I**

**should put into my story, feel free to tell me in the review section or you can**

**just PM me or send me an email. I'll be happy to use your ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters. All**

**Twilight books, characters, movies, etc. are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

"Bella!"

Edward.

"What happened?"

I wish I could explain.

My head hit the ground the moment he opened the door. As soon as he saw the open gash he already had in his mind what I was trying to do.

"I-I was gonna-"

It was too late. He had gently hushed me and picked me up off of the floor. He carried me to the bedroom and laid me on the mattress.

"Now, before I do anything else from here...could you please tell me what on God's green Earth you were doing in there?"

I laughed. He smiled. We kissed. The usual.

"I'm stronger, now. Faster. Does this mean I can still feel pain?"

Edward grinned at my question. "Just because you're different than you were before doesn't give you a reason to sneak a knife behind my back and run it through you." I guess that was his way of saying,"What do you think? I'm not gonna prove it by doing to me, too."

He looked down at my chest, catching the last three seconds of the wound healing itself. It was such a wondrous sight. As if by magic, the gash had completely disappeared, gone _entirely._

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah!" I replied.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's Charlie," he said.

I could sense him. He's my father, and now that I'm like this, he smells stronger than ever. A sort of distinct smell that no one else has.

"We can't let him in. He's not supposed to be here."

"Bella, he's your father. He'll always be here."

I sped down the stairs and peeked out the window. He was right there, expecting someone to open the door. Well, what was I supposed to do?

I opened the door.

"Bella."

"Dad."

"I , uh, I came by to...to give you something."

He handed me a box wrapped in shiny gold skin with the words "My Little Girl" on them.

"You left it at the house when you moved out. I didn't have any use for it...so...now it's yours...to keep of course...um..."

I cut him off by thanking him.

"Can I come in?"

I was praying he wouldn't ask me. I was deeply hoping those words would not come out of his mouth.

"Why?" was all I said.

He hung his head in disappointment. Sometimes, I wish I could just keep my mouth shut, you know?

"Why? When your father comes to give you a gift, and lovingly asks to come inside you ask why?" He bit his lip to prevent him from saying more. But, it didn't work.

"Now, I don't know what that young man did to you Bella, but I do know one thing...that you're not acting like the Bella I know. You're not that girl I saw walking out my door... You're not..."

I'm not what, Dad?" He gritted his teeth.

"You're not my daughter, Bella!"

He disowned me, right there, on the front porch.

"How could you say something like that? Yeah, sure. Jake's a dog, and so is the rest of his family. But, that doesn't mean I'm not me! I'm still Bella! I'm still your daughter!"

"Damn you, Bella!" Charlie shouted as he smacked the box out of my hand and walked over to the truck.

Just as he was about to get in, he saw Renesme running into my arms.

"Rose let you come back by yourself?" I asked her.

"Yes. She said that since I'm growing up _**so**_ fast, I need to learn how to do some things on my own. This is one of them."

"As long as it doesn't involve running a knife through your body, I'm cool with it," I joked. Of course, she didn't get it, because she wasn't there to see the incident.

"Who's that?" she asked.

I hesitated to answer, but finally found a lie to reside with. "That's my father. He and I just had a fight. Why don't you go inside with Dad so I can say goodbye to him, okay?"

She nodded and ran inside the house, leaving the door open behind her.I turned to face Charlie, who saw us talking, but didn't hear a word we were saying.

"Who was that?" he asked, drily.

Another lie.

"My neighbor's daughter. I'm babysitting because Edward and I could use the extra money."

I think he knew I was lying.

"Well, then tell your neighbor she has a very _**beautiful**_ daughter."

Yes. He definetly knew.

He walked off and slammed the car door after him and drove off with a violent start of the engine.

I turned to see the present that he gave me shattered on the porch. It turns out that the actual box itself underneath the skin was made of porcelain and inside of it was a pocket-sized picture of me in my ballet leotard. What a wonderful present.

_Dad, please come back._

Edward walked out with Renesme on his hip.

_Don't worry, Bella. He will return. _

I wish that there was some way I could believe him right now. But, I just couldn't.

I mean, I heard exactly what he said. Every last word.

I am no longer his daughter.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry I've been very busy lately and I won't be getting in a new chapter yet until things clear up. It turns out my friend is going through something absolutely terrible right now, and I feel it is my duty to take care of her. Just keep reviewing and feel free to PM anytime you like. Thanks for understanding. If you have any questions or concerns just tell me in the comments section or PM. It is something so truly horrifying that I choose to not share it with you. Just keep her and her family in prayers. Please. Thanks for understanding. Thx guyz. :D**


End file.
